


The Setup

by xenowriter



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: This is a fic that I ran across that I wrote back in 2006. I kept this as is because I wanted to see how much I have progressed as a writer.I have written this like an episode with the opening like an intro and the next part like to fill in. Hard Drive and Dark Kat work together again.





	The Setup

The Turbokat screamed through the sky as it did a barrel roll in between the skyscrapers of MegaKat City that evening. "T-Bone, we almost got 4 lock on's back there," Razor yelled up to the front seat where his partner sat.

"I can't shake them!" T-Bone snarled back as he turned the flight stick to the right making the jet go into a hard right dive, he pulled back on the thrusters letting the jet lift some before it sailed up once again into the sky. In pursuit of them were 6 Enforcer saber jets. "Cripes! The Enforcers fly better when Hard Drive's controlling them!"

"Yeah and I don't think Feral would like me damaging his jets," Razor mumbled behind the striped tomcat.

"So we are sitting ducks?"

"You can call it that," Razor looked back through the glass canopy towards City Hall where Hard Drive stood. Hard Drive was standing at the window on one of the top floors enjoying the air show.

"Any suggestions, Sureshot?"

"Heh and I thought I was just along for the ride, T-Bone," A small grin appeared on the young brown kat's face. He looked back at City Hall, the gears in his head spinning. "Alright..bank right, buddy, and then double back to City Hall."

"So straight into the lion's den, huh?"

"Bingo. The jets are controlled by Hard Drive…meaning we have to take him out." He moved his hand to the side of his chair, pulling up the lever allowing the seat to slide back revealing the jet's bombay doors.

"I hate your crazy plans, you know that?" T-Bone remarked as he followed his partner's instructions, turning the jet hard right in about a 45-degree angle.

"Yeah, but they usually work," Razor said as he reached behind his chair to the small box of supplies he brought along and pulled out a rope. He shifted around in his chair to where he was facing it and reached down to begin tying the rope around the end of the chair.

T-Bone glanced up from the HUD and back at the mirror at Razor. "So whatcha thinking now?"

"It's better that you don't know," Razor moved back around in his seat and slid on his glov-a-trix. Then he reached over and pushed a button on the side of the interior of the jet to make the bombay doors open. The loud sound of wind whirring filled the jet and it ruffled the kats' fur.

"Well whatever you do. Just be careful," T-Bone said with worry in his voice. Every time his partner went on solo missions, T-Bone just felt his entire body tense up. But at this point they didn't much have a choice. Landing would just put their jet in danger so one of them had to stay in the sky to distract their pursuers.

Razor nodded his head and slipped on his oxygen mask. After taking a deep breath he let himself adjust to the calming sensation of the oxygen around him instead of the air blowing hard from their immense speed. Razor glanced back up to see within seconds they would be at City Hall. He grabbed the rope firmly and tightened to where he would only have some slack to keep him positioned just right to get into the window where Hard Drive was. Once he jumped down, his body dangling from the black plane, He felt the wind pressing against his face, the g's overcoming his head, but he fought all sensation to black out. His vision was blurry by the strong winds, he squinted his eyes more to look upon the towering building ahead. He pushed his right arm through the wind and aimed his glov-a-trix at the window. Taking aim, he shot 3 baby boomer missiles, the missiles hit the window, shattering it, making the kat on the other side jump down on the floor. Seeing Razor's attack, T-Bone slowed the jet down, knowing he had some distance between their jet and the Enforcers'. Kicking the intakes into vertical mode, the jet slowly hovered to where Razor could get access into the open window. T-Bone silently prayed that his friend would be all right. Seeing Razor swing inside the window, he pulled back on the flight stick, making the jet lift up quickly till he was over the skyscraper and then kicked the afterburners in once more to move away from the jets, luring them off. He knew if he stayed too close to the building, he would be a sitting duck. He would just have to wait for Razor's signal.

Hard Drive cried out as Razor's foot collided into his chest, causing the ruffled looking kat to fly back against the wall. Even with the surge coat on, it couldn't protect him against the collision. Running towards his opponent, Razor stopped and aimed his weapon down at the fallen kat. "Game's over, Hard Drive."

"You're right…the game is over, SWAT Kat," A dark, menacing voice said behind the young tomcat.

Blinking in confusion, already immediately recognizing the voice, Razor turned around on his heel to come face to face with their deadliest of adversaries, Dark Kat. The large purple kat towered over him. Before he could react to defending himself, Dark Kat swung back his hand struck Razor with full power, sending him flipping in air, before hitting the ground, out cold.

Looking down at his fuel gauge, T-Bone saw that the marker was just near Empty. Only a few more pounds and their jet would be out of gas. He slowed down the aircraft to knock out the afterburners. This would make his dogfight with the planes closer, but he couldn't risk going back to the hangar and leaving his partner stranded, even if it was just Hard Drive alone. Deciding to break against their radio silence, he pushed a button on the main console. "Razor, you better hurry your tail up. I don't want to leave ya, buddy. I am almost running on fumes." He waited for several moments, but there was silence, no smart comment back from his partner. Pushing fear down into his stomach, he spoke once again. "Razor, do you copy? This ain't a time for one of your games," He chuckled some, trying to lighten his mood. He waited again, knowing he would hear Razor remark soon, but still nothing. Taking a deep sigh, he turned the jet to the right to head towards City Hall once again. "Razor, do I have to come after you?" He laughed again, knowing he could give his friend some grief, but still there was no reply. No sign of him at all within the building from what he could tell. "Razor…come on…Razor!" He said, his voice raising. He slowed the jet down some, lifting his head up to overlook the HUD to look right through the canopy towards the open window.

A sickening feeling fell to his stomach when he saw a large monstrous form walk up to the window. A form he recognized all too well…even in his days with the Enforcers: Dark Kat. "Looking for someone?" The large purple kat taunted over a CB as his dark glowing yellow eyes looked right at him. He lifted his right arm and there dangling below his grip was Razor, who was unconscious, there was a small stream of blood flowing down the right side of his face from Dark Kat's hit.

"Do you have an ID?" The old kat guard said as the younger tannish kat walked in through the glass sliding door.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," The younger kat replied as he sat down his briefcase. He looked to be in his early 30's with a pair of working clothes on, in his right hand was a metal briefcase and on his head was a dirty blue baseball cap. He patted his shirt pockets trying to look for his badge, then reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his ID. He held out a badge clip to the guard. The old kat peered down and then smiled.

"Thanks. You know Commander's orders around here. What are you here for again?" He asked as he walked back over to his desk.

"I am here to do the required upgrades on the jets per Commander Feral," the young kat replied.

The old kat blinked in confusion by the younger's remark. "Oh….sure…I am sorry I must be losing my memory. I don't remember getting anything about avionics maintenance today. But please go ahead. I won't be in your way I hope."

"Nah. You're fine right there. I won't make too much noise," The tan kat replied playfully as he walked past him, seeing the guard turning his back to him to take his place at the desk once again. The young kat grinned as he knelt down on the floor and opened his briefcase. Inside its metal container was a green coat….Hard Drive's surge coat. Glancing back over at the guard, the smirk never left his face as he gingerly removed the coat from the briefcase and slipped it on. The power of the coat soaring through his body, giving him such a high that he endured. His eyes flashed yellow as he felt himself becoming fully charged. He closed the case and slowly stood up.

The old kat, hearing the electrical sound, blinked in confusion as he put down his magazine and turned around in his chair. "You hear something?" Just as he did, Hard Drive was already near him, looking down at his prey. Without any words he reached out with his left forefinger and touched the guard on the shoulder, sending a shock throughout his body, making him crumble down onto the floor unconscious.

"Sweet dreams, pops," He chuckled. He reached into his coat pocket to retrieve a black communicator. Pressing a button on the side, he spoke into it. "All clear, Dark Kat."

"Excellent, Hard Drive. Now get to work. We have a busy day today," The voice on the other end chuckled.

"What is going on around here!" Feral screamed as he threw open the door to his office, looking down the hallway as Enforcers started to run down the hallway towards the hangar, yelling to one another. A large siren blared throughout the building, the emergency siren. Seeing no one bothering to talk to him, Feral grabbed a young tomcat that came rushing by him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, his grip tight on the cloth. "Rookie! Tell me!" Feral's voice yelled into the scared tom's face.

"The hangar's siren started up, sir. The building's on full alert. Someone has activated the jets' emergency launch," The rookie stuttered back.

Feral let out an irritated growl as he dropped the petrified kat and stormed down the hall, pushing people out of his way as he went towards the hangar.

The hangar's elevator made a whirring noise as it started to lift up through the dark tunnel towards the opening doors at the very top that led to the building's flight deck. The elevator took about 1/4th of the runway's size and could hold at least 6 enforcer jets on it in times of catastrophe, which seemed to be an ordinary day thing for MegaKat City. A laugh of pleasure filled the cockpit of the first jet as Hard Drive sat in the pilot's seat. His eyes gleaming as he looked over the plane's controls. The once dark tunnel began to fill with light from the outside world as the deck's doors were completely opened. There was a sudden jolt as the elevator stopped upon the top of the deck. Hard Drive started the jet's engines up and then held up a remote control in his hand and pushed a few buttons. The air filled with the noise of the jets' engines. Hard Drive glanced back behind him to see a very stunned Feral standing at the very end of the deck from the building. "So long, Commander," Hard Drive laughed as he increased the throttle. One by one the jets took off the deck leaving the Enforcers standing watching helplessly.

"Razor!" T-Bone growled loudly as he saw Dark Kat hold his partner over the side of the building, his limp body dangling. The blood in T-Bone's veins began to almost boil from the immense hot rage that was soaring throughout him. "YOU ARE SO DEAD, DARK CRUD!" He screamed out into the radio, the worse thoughts entered his mind. His eyes focused on his partner, hoping he would show some life to him.

"Perhaps I should make this a bit more interesting," Dark Kat chuckled as he walked away from the window into the darkness of the room, taking Razor along with him, becoming out of sight from T-Bone.

"NO!" T-Bone screamed as he desperately looked around the cockpit, trying to figure out what he was going to do. A loud beep filled the jet as a warning tone began to go off detecting 3 lock on's from his jet pursuers. "Crud!" He growled as he pulled back on the flight stick, making the jet scream up into the sky doing a deadly climb before going through a complete loop. T-Bone's eyes never left City Hall. He HAD to get there, but he had to shake the jets first.

"SWAT Kat! Do not damage City Hall!" Feral said through the communicator. His voice was commanding and stern as if he could tell what T-Bone was trying to plan. "This is an Enforcer matter! Move away from the area!"

"Can it, Feral! He has my partner! So it is MY matter!" T-Bone snarled back.

"Looks like you can't hurt his jets either, SWAT Kat. So how will you save him after all?" Dark Kat's voice taunted over the receiver once again.

T-Bone reached over and hit a button on the jet's console to turn the radio back on silent. "I don't want to hear your ugly voice, Dark Crud. Alright…" The burly tomcat sighed. He glanced down at his fuel gauge to see the tachometer sitting almost near the E. The Turbokat was almost about to run on fumes. "Think, Chance. We got double the fuel capacity as the Enforcers, but the Turbokat was not fueled up since our test run this morning and we used one of the fuel tanks. If I'm almost empty so are those jets. I can't lose whatever fuel I have left. I can't go back to refuel because Dark Kat may find a way to and I am not leaving Razor with him." T-Bone sighed again, then narrowed his eyes as he looked back out the window to City Hall. "Okay, Dark Crud. Let's play."

The yellow tabby turned his head around to look at the 6 Enforcer jets behind him, he decreased the throttle to allow them to get closer. "Sorry, Commander. My partner's life is more important than your jets!" He turned the jet about 30 degrees to head towards MegaKat tunnel, staying slow enough to where the jets would stay on his tail and not pull away. "Come on. You better follow me!" He huffed in frustration as he kept his jet straight on course for the tunnel. He just prayed that Hard Drive wouldn't wise up to his idea and turn the jets back. He slowed down even more and move the jet closer to the ground to where it was almost scraping the asphalt of the pavement below him. He was happy that it wasn't rush hour so the streets near the tunnel were clear. A lot of the cars had stopped at the light to watch the dogfight. T-Bone reached over and pressed a button on the console to manually retract the jet's wings. A loud whirring noise filled the jet as the wings retracted. The Turbokat's engines roared throughout the hollow tunnel as the black jet screamed through. The wings inches away from the tunnel's walls. The Enforcer jets, being controlled by Hard Drive, who couldn't see where the jet was going, pursued T-Bone into the tunnel, since their wings didn't retract, all of them had crashed into the tunnel. A firery inferno engulfed the tunnel behind T-Bone as he pulled out. There were several explosions that shook the city as the jets' fuel tanks had busted into flames. "Rock N' Roll!" T-Bone cheered loudly as he made the jet do a victory barrel roll into the sky, then banked the jet once again to the right to head to City Hall.

There were screams all around from the explosion in the tunnel. A sonic boom filled the air as the Turbokat soared past the Enforcers, who were huddled down on the ground in their cars near City Hall. "What the-!" Feral yelled out as he ducked down from the large wind that the black jet had made. His yellow eyes looked up to see that none of his jets were behind.

"Commander! There was a huge explosion in the tunnel! Fire crews are on their way!" One of the Enforcers yelled over the noise.

Commander Feral let out a loud growl in anger from the kat's words. "Those SWAT Kats are going to pay!" He walked over and snatched the communicator from the young Enforcer at his car. "Give me that, you idiot!" He pressed the button on the side of the communicator. "SWAT Kat. You are under arrest for damaging multibillion Enforcer property."

T-Bone rolled his eyes. How many times in his life as a vigilante did he hear that? It was bad enough he and Jake were banned to the salvage yard years ago when they first went up against Dark Kat. "I am not talking to you, Feral." T-Bone replied back over the CB, turning off the radio silence.

"No!" Hard Drive yelled out in frustration as he threw his controller against the wall. "That miserable SWAT Kat!"

"What is the problem, Hard Drive?" Dark Kat asked curiously as he turned his attention away from what his creeplings were doing to the distraught tan kat in front of him.

"He managed to destroy all the jets! I am going to fry him!" Hard Drive growled through his teeth as he bawled his fists.

"Patience, Hard Drive. Your time will come," Dark Kat coaxed back soothingly as he held up his hand. "The jets were merely a decoy to make one of them come in here after you. "Now the other one will come after his partner. I want you to take care of him while I finish up my work here."

"What are you going to do?" Hard Drive tilted his head to look at the large purple kat.

"I will finish my little game that I am playing with them," Dark Kat chuckled softly to himself. "Creeplings! Go with him!" Seeing the rest of them leaving the room, Dark Kat then refocused his yellow eyes over to where Razor was sitting up against the wall. The creeplings had placed him there, but the brown kat was still knocked out cold. A soft moan escaped his mouth as he started to regain some consciousness.

Engines made a slow whining noise as the jet landed vertically at the park, about 4 blocks away from City Hall. T-Bone wanted to be sure he didn't have to go up against Feral just yet to get to Dark Kat. Seeing that the Enforcers only covered the front part of the building, T-Bone made his way to the back and made his way inside. The sound of the claws off his feet echoed in the empty lobby as he ran towards the staircase. He knew that an elevator would be an easy target if he chose to take it. A loud chattering filled the air and T-Bone stopped in his tracks, recognizing the sound. To his right was a group of creeplings. They came jumping down the staircase, their claws and sharp fangs poised as the chatter continued. T-Bone growled as he saw them and his rage became aimed towards them. He darted fast towards them, swinging at them with his fists. His hands impacting against their skulls with such force that they cried out as they flew over the banister onto the hard marble floor.

"You are going to fry, SWAT Kat…" Hard Drive hissed as he followed the creeplings down the stairs; electricity flowing from his surge coat.

"Don't count on it," T-Bone replied back as he stood his ground in a defensive position. He looked around and saw there were several sprinkling systems in place on the second floor from the staircase. He just had to lure Hard Drive there. Hard Drive growled out and tried to swing at T-Bone, but the burly tomcat jumped over him and kicked him down the steps. He smirked as he looked back and then ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor hallway. "Come and get me." He taunted.

"Oooh…you bet I will," Hard Drive growled as he pushed himself off the floor and back onto his feet. He ran after T-Bone. He moved in front of the SWAT Kat. "You have no where to go."

"Hard Drive…I hope you like water, you lightning bug," T-Bone smirked as he aimed his glov-a-trix up towards the sprinkler on the ceiling and shot out a strand of fire from the mechanism's mini flamethrower.

Hard Drive's eyes became wide by T-Bone's comment and he looked up to see where T-Bone was aiming. Seeing, what he was going to do. Hard Drive yelled at him not to, and tried to move away, but the fire started the sprinkler, causing the fire alarm to go off and water began to pour instantly coming in contact with Hard Drive's electrical surge coat. T-Bone smirked and bolted towards the fire escape staircase door and closed the door to avoid any contact between the water and the electricity. Not even looking to see what happened, T-Bone ran up the staircase, hearing Hard Drive's scream of pain as he was being electrocuted.

The fire alarm could be heard outside the building, startling the neighboring Enforcers. "What is exactly is going on in there? I bet that meddling SWAT Kat is inside the building. I don't care what the Mayor says. He's on vacation. Enforcers! Move in!" He pointed with his right hand towards the building.

Breathing heavily, T-Bone continued to climb up the staircase. He had noticed earlier that Dark Kat had been standing at the window around the 40th floor. A pretty high place, and T-Bone knew that the conniving kat had intended for him to get a good workout to try to wear him out before reaching the floor. As he continued his way up the stairs, his heart and legs both pleaded for some rest, but T-Bone pushed on. He knew that his friend's life was in his hands and every second was crucial. He couldn't stop. He counted each story, his goal ever coming closer to his grasp.

Finally reaching the 40th floor, T-Bone looked around towards the open offices, trying to get his bearings. The entire hallway was quiet. Suddenly Dark Kat walked up to one of the open doorways. His towering form almost too big to fit through the door. "So nice of you to finally join us."

"Where is Razor?" T-Bone hissed. "If you hurt him…."

"I have prolonged your partner's death. I am not a monster, SWAT Kat," Dark Kat replied as he stepped back in the doorway and motioned for T-Bone come inside. "He's right here."

T-Bone stepped forward, his eyes never leaving his adversary in distrust. He walked into the room and then finally letting his eyes shift away to where he was pointing out. Razor was sitting on the floor conscious, his ankles and wrists were tied, and a bomb was tied around his chest. Razor's eyes met T-Bone's and instantly he could see fear. "Holy Kats…." T-Bone's words finally fell out of his mouth.

"Get out of here…." Razor said, his eyes never leaving his friend's. He knew what kind of position Dark Kat was going to put him in.

"I place highly sensitive proximity sensors on the device, SWAT Kat. If your partner struggles to get free, the bomb will detonate. If you try to remove the bomb from him, it will detonate. The device has a 3 minute timer starting….right now." He smirked as he pushed a button on a control. The bomb beeped and digital numbers appeared on the faceplate as it started to count down. "I wonder if the meaning is true when they say brains are better than brawn, eh, SWAT Kat?" He chuckled.

"What do you want!" T-Bone screamed out as he stood there looking helpless at his partner. Razor was usually the one who could disarm bombs, not him. That wasn't T-Bone's specialty.

"Don't take me likely, SWAT Kat. I'm not some mega-lo off the streets. Monetary value has no meaning to me. What I want is what I have right here in front of me."

The bomb's ticking began to drown out all noise within the building to T-Bone. He felt himself becoming tense as he listened to it clock down. "Dark Crud….tell me right now!" He screamed out as he aimed his glov-a-trix at the taunting form in front of him.

Only a laugh came from Dark Kat. He wasn't threatened at all. He reached back into his cloak to pull out the remote. "That wouldn't be wise, SWAT Kat. Any moment I could press a button on this moment, and trigger your partner's death even quicker. Be grateful that I give him a few more minutes to live. The question is will you die with him?" Dark Kat grinned and then looked back at the tomcat. "I think you would….you would stay here and try your hardest to disarm the bomb…wouldn't you? Not wanting to have the burden of losing your partner…at such a young age.."

"T-Bone….get out of here!" Razor yelled out, trying to block out Dark Kat's taunts.

"Shut up! I am not leaving you, Razor!" T-Bone snapped back. Dark Kat could only laugh at the conversation between the 2 friends. He turned and started to walk out of the room. T-Bone glared at him. "I am not done with you, Dark Kat! If we both go down then you are going down too!"

"Please, SWAT Kat. Do I fear death?" Dark Kat said as he continued to walk out, not even looking back.

T-Bone stayed in his place, his anger tearing at him to go after Dark Kat, but his mind pleading with him to try to save his partner, though negativity began to settle in. "T-Bone…you are not doing this! Get out!" Razor yelled again.

T-Bone ran over and knelt in front of his partner, looking at the device. "No way. Now tell me how to turn this thing off!"

A smile couldn't help but to fall upon Razor's face as he heard his friend's words. "T-Bone…I am not scared on dieing.." He smiled softly, almost pleading to his friend to leave. "It is what I chanced with you."

T-Bone's eyes became wide from Razor's words. He was shocked that he said such a thing. "Well don't talk like that. Come on, buddy. You told me to always think positive now I am telling you the same thing. We got 2 minutes to do this thing so what do I do first?" He said as he calmed down himself down, taking a slow deep breath.

"There should be an access panel on the front, open that up," Razor said as he sat there, keeping his head against the wall, not moving at all. His mind going through vivid images of the bomb and what one should normally see to instruct T-Bone.

T-Bone looked down at the front and saw a small little door that was held closed with one screw. T-Bone extended his claw and unscrewed the screw taking it out. He then removed the door revealing the bomb's components: lots of wires inside. "Got it. Now what?"

"You are going to look for a red wire."

T-Bone's heart nearly sank. All the wires inside the chamber were red. "Uh…problem."

"They're all red? Don't worry. I should have guessed. Psycho usually does this. Look in the very back. There should be a wire connecting to 2 nodes. That's what you have to disconnect. That is what triggers the detonator. Just be careful not to touch the wire though."

"Right…" T-Bone said, his skin breaking out into a cold sweat down his face and neck from the pressure he was in. He knew that both of their lives were now in his hands. How easily Dark Kat had given him the opportunity to leave his partner stranded, but no. He wasn't going to do that. They had been together so much, he knew they would die together if it came down to it. He gently touched the other wires spreading them apart to look back in the back. "Crud…" He muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Razor asked, sort of tilting his head to look at him.

"2 wires…one red and one black."

"One of them is a decoy."

"Well what if just cut them both then?"

"No…the wrong wire is acting as another trigger. If we cut it, then it will detonate the bomb too."

"Crud…why can't you be in my place, Razor.." T-Bone sighed as he reached back with the palm of his other hand to wipe his forehead. Razor stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the timer ticking down. "You said to cut the red one, right?"

"Yeah, but that's what he wants us to do. It may be the black one instead," Razor replied, his voice staying calm.

"You sure?" T-Bone questioned as he looked back up at his friend.

"Not really."

"Well we got a minute left, Sureshot. It's now or never, Jake," T-Bone said, Razor's real name flowing through his lips with such deep sadness. Razor knew T-Bone never really called him by his real name while they were SWAT Kats because they had to be careful of not letting anyone find out who they were. Was T-Bone that scared?

"Okay, I am thinking…," Razor said coolly as he sat there, trying to go over the debate in his head, knowing he had to stay calm for his friend.

T-Bone glanced back at the timer to see that they had almost 40 seconds left. "Razor…hurry up! I don't really want to die in City Hall!" Panic rose in the tabby's voice.

"Red!" Razor suddenly shouted out as he stayed perfectly still.

"You sure! I thought you said he WANTED us to cut the red one!"

"No. He wants us to pick black. Cut the red one!"

Saying a silent prayer in his head, T-Bone reached over with his extended claw and severed the wire. Both kats winced as they waited to see what would happen, but nothing did. The entire building was silent. The timer had stopped. Opening one eye Razor looked down at the bomb, then at his friend. Finally realizing that they both were safe, a smile spread across his face. He let out a soft laugh, T-Bone did the same thing. "You really like to have it down to the last minute. Don't you?" T-Bone teased.

"Get this thing off of me," Razor said as he sat up, becoming more brave. T-Bone reached around to undo the bomb from his waist.

"Hold it right there, SWAT Kats!" A commanding voice boomed behind them. Both kats turned around to see Feral standing in the doorway with his gun aimed at them, behind him were several Enforcers poised the same. "You are under arrest for the destruction of my jets and disobeying an order."

Razor sighed and looked over at T-Bone. He knew there were cornered and had nowhere to go. "Feral…I am not really having a good day already." He muttered.

"Come on, Feral. Didn't you SEE Dark Kat in here with Hard Drive? Do you see this!" T-Bone motioned to the bomb that was now sitting on the floor. "We did you guys a FAVOR."

"Ha! Your scum partner's life does not justify for the destruction you 2 have caused!"

"Commander!" A high-pitched feminine voice yelled in the hallway. All heads turned to see the Deputy Mayor Briggs storming into the room, pushing the Enforcers out of her way. Her green eyes looking through her glasses right to the tall kat in front of her. "Do you have an explanation for this?"

"Excuse me, Deputy Mayor," Feral replied with a smile on his face. "I was just about to arrest your friends for costing the city million of dollars."

"Commander!" Callie snapped back at him. "They have saved this city! A price that we have to sacrifice for all the kats' lives! Let them go!"

A growl escaped the commander's mouth as he gripped his gun tighter. "I give the orders around here, Miss Briggs."

"While the mayor's on vacation, I am in control and therefore I am giving you a direct order to let them go," Callie stood her ground. T-Bone and Razor couldn't help, but to smirk at one another on how their friend was going up against Feral.

"Are you trying to pull rank on me, Deputy Mayor?" Feral snarled back.

"You have your orders, Commander," Callie said, smiling as she crossed her arms, knowing she had already won the battle.

Razor pressed his back against the softness of his seat once again in the jet as the Turbokat started to lift up from the ground. He could feel gravity trying to pull him back down, a normal feeling that he had gotten use to since he had been flying. "You know Callie comes in handy sometimes, T-Bone," A soft chuckle came from the brown kat's mouth.

"Yeah," T-Bone laughed. "She really showed, Feral."

"I really didn't want to spend night at Enforcer Headquarters. It's bad enough I had to sit around with a bomb attached to me while you were out flying around in the Turbokat," Razor smirked at the seat in front of him.

"Really? Well you know I kept from getting this baby dinged though," T-Bone patted the console gently with his right hand, then pushed a button making the intakes turn right side up to change from the vertical mode.

"So you think we will be back in time to watch Litterbin?"

"Plenty of time…there's a Scaredy Kat marathon on today. So we better get our tails back!" T-Bone grinned as he increased the throttle. The Turbokat soared through the night sky, within seconds leaving the outskirts of the city.

"Great. Can I go back to Dark Kat?" Razor grumbled playfully.


End file.
